The Series: Piggle33
The Series: Piggle33 Piggle33 is made by a www.zimmertwins.com user called What ever. This series is about the user Piggle33 which is a real user on Zimmertwins.com. The user Piggle33 has been trying to hack into other accounts but would sometimes fail. Piggle33 was also mean and got banned several times by the Zimmertwins editor Jason. What ever thought of the idea to make a series about him instead Piggle33 trying to rule the world. So far the series has 20 episodes but What ever wants to make more. She hasn't made much for a while because she says she has been very busy. Charcters: Piggle33: Piggle33 is trying to rule the world. In the past he also tried to as well but he didn't succeed. He is the main character of the series. Troy: Troy is also a zimmertwin user but was a user on zimmertwins.ca. He was also a hacker but on zimmertwins.ca. He is the sidekick of Piggle33 and there is something in surprise for him later on. In the series Troy seems happy but when people tease him he gets extremely angry. (These following characters are zimmer twins users who signed up to be in the series. They all want to stop Piggle33) Startrek: Startrek is being played by 13. He found a machine which would make everyone be hypnotised and obey him. It was first Piggle33's invention but got thrown out which Startrek in the forest when the gang went camping. Niecy13: Niecy13 is being played by Eva. Right now in the series she got hypnotised by Piggle33 and is obeying him. The gang are trying to stop her for obeying Piggle33. She is seemed that she hates gross things such in the early episode when Zimkedz1 burped. Zimkedz1: Zimkedz1 is being played by Edgar. In the early episodes it is found that Piggle33 and Zimkedz1 are brothers. Piggle33 invited Zimkedz1 to go over to his side and become evil. Zimkedz1 said no and now Piggle33 hates Zimkedz1 the most in the series so far. Mia123: Mia123 is being played by Eva. Mia123 is part of the gang to stop Piggle33 and Troy. She is not as girly as Niecy13 though since she burped as well in the first episode. She is soon going to have a big part in the series like Startrek, Niecy13 and Zimkedz1. Koolkat77: Koolkat77 is being played by 13. Koolkat77 is mostly happy and is glad to be friends with everyone except Piggle33 and Troy. She is soon going to get a big part as wel as Mia123. Shook: Shook is being played by Edgar. Shook in the series is not as smart as the others but no dumb. He is soon also going to get a big part along with Koolkat77 and Mia123. In the real world he is actually pretty smart. Stormrox: Stormrox was saying rude words also on zimmertwins.com and What ever decided to make him the sidekick instead of Troy. He was there in the eariler episode. Unfortunately on Eebbee's (Eebbee is a user on zimmertwins.com) website Stormrox got angry and did not want to be in the series. So What ever got Troy to replace him. The first episode was made 4 weeks ago with only 4 comments. Throughout the series there has been 4 or less comments and a few ratings. It doesn't seem to be as popualr as other series but hopefully will be popular. Psychic powers: In episode 17 they all got psychic powers. Startrek: He can see the future. Niecy13: Can levitate. Zimkedz1: Can read minds. Mia123: Can spoon bend. Koolkat77: Can move things with her mind. Shook: Can teleport. In the first episode they are all having a burping contest when Piggle33 comes and tells that he needs Zimkedz1 to rule the world with him. In the the next few episodes he says no and Piggle33 tries to get him to. This series was created by What ever. Property of What ever.